Heretofore, moon roofs of vehicles have had a plurality of drain tubes for draining water surrounding the moon roof. The drain tubes have extended down the A-pillar and/or the B, C or D-pillar of the vehicle frame. The drain tubes have been connected to side curtain air bag canisters via a clip to position the drain tubes within the vehicle. However, the clips and the drain tubes sometime move and/or become loose, thereby causing rattling and undesired noise in the vehicle.